1. Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless communication systems, and at least some aspects pertain more particularly to methods and devices for facilitating channel quality reporting using a dynamically adjusted measurement power offset.
2. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Such networks, which are usually multiple access networks, support communications for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. One example of such a network is the UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN). The UTRAN is the radio access network (RAN) defined as a part of the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), a third generation (3G) mobile phone technology supported by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). The UMTS, which is the successor to Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) technologies, currently supports various air interface standards, such as Wideband-Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA), Time Division-Code Division Multiple Access (TD-CDMA), and Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA). The UMTS also supports enhanced 3G data communications protocols, such as High Speed Packet Access (HSPA), which provides higher data transfer speeds and capacity to associated UMTS networks.
As the demand for mobile broadband access continues to increase, research and development continue to advance the UMTS technologies not only to meet the growing demand for mobile broadband access, but to advance and enhance the user experience with mobile communications.
One such advancement includes channel quality feedback reported from user equipment in the form of a channel quality indicator (CQI) for use by the network in adapting modulation and coding, and for scheduling purposes in high speed data systems, such as High Speed Packet Access (HSPA) and Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems. Because conventional CQI calculations and specified reporting can result in reduced resolution and clipping, which may impact throughput performance, it would be beneficial to improve the conventional CQI calculations and reporting.